


If It Weren't For Potions, I'd Never Get Laid

by SeductiveToaste



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Potions, Sexual Content, Wizardry - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveToaste/pseuds/SeductiveToaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If maybe a little bit of love-potion happened to get into Lord Iero's wine, along with forget-me-not powder, who can blame Gerard?</p>
<p>After all, if it weren't for potions, he'd never get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Weren't For Potions, I'd Never Get Laid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightsnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsnack/gifts).



> For my poor, sick beta reader: midnightsnack
> 
> Not too experienced at writing smut, so forgive any errors in that respect.

"So glad you could join me, Lord Iero," the wizard smiled benevolently at the man sitting across from him.

The lord returned the smile graciously. He leaned back in the padded armchair, taking a long look at the man before him. The wizard had messy, black hair that just brushed his shoulders and very pale skin (not unusual for wizards as most rarely went outside their respective towers). He was devoid of the traditional wizard robes and only wore a loose white shirt and black trousers (Lord Iero himself was only in his riding gear). His hazel eyes had dark rings under them and his left hand was twitching on the arm rest ever so slightly. 

"It's no trouble, Archmage," he replied, looking away from the harried wizard to stare into the fire. "May I ask, though, what is so urgent that I needed to ride all the way up here at such an ungodly hour?" He allowed a hint of irritation to enter his voice.

The wizard shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes, well, you see," the wizard stammered and cleared his throat. "Before we get to that, I must ask, you did tell no one you were coming here as I requested, yes?"

Lord Iero shuddered slightly at the predatory gleam that briefly flashed across the other man's eyes. "Yes, of course. No one knows I am here. We may talk in peace," he said.

The wizard nodded, holding back a grin. "Excellent. You may call me Gerard, by the way, as we have a very long night ahead of us," the wizard's voice changed slightly in tone. "And it will be exhausting if you have to call me Archmage the entire time."

Again, something in the wizard's tone and mannerisms unnerved Lord Iero. "I suppose you may call me Frank, then, if only for this meeting," Frank consented, starting to feel somewhat perturbed by the whole ordeal.

"Wonderful," Gerard said, this time allowing the grin to cross his face. "I'll get us some wine and then we'll be able to begin." The wizard practically leaped out of his chair and out of the room.

Frank let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, leaning back into the heavenly soft armchair. It had to be at least midnight, if not later. Whatever it was Gerard had to tell him, it better be important. Frank was already unnerved by him. There was something about the wizard that seemed wrong. His mannerisms, his facial tics, and even the way he smiled, they all set Frank on edge. Frank frowned, trying to remember where he had seen this kind of behavior before.

Before he could place it, Gerard returned with two elegant crystal glasses filled with wine. He handed one to Frank before sitting down and resting the ankle of his right leg on his left knee. He took a sip of wine and Frank followed suit.

Immediately, he was overcome by a giddy sensation. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his head. Gerard had set down his glass and was watching Frank carefully. Frank's vision swam and his glass tumbled out of his hand. It shattered on the stone floor with an almost pleasant sounding tinkle. He leaned back in the arm chair, gasping for air as endorphins strangled his mind and clouded his senses. After a few breathless seconds, the giddiness passed and Frank was left lying in the armchair, feeling like an empty coat draped across the upholstery. Eventually, when his senses returned to him, he heard muttering.

"Damn it. I've gone ahead and used too big of a dose. This always happens to you, Gerard, you get too excited and rush things. Barely half the bottle's left now..." Frank opened his eyes with considerable effort and saw the wizard pacing about the room like an agitated heron, mumbling like a madman and running his long fingers through his raven hair.

He stopped his hand mid-brush when he noticed Frank was looking at him. "Oh, uh, you're awake, I see," he chuckled nervously. "How do you feel?" Gerard walked over to him and knelt in front of him, eyeing him with concern. Frank stared back, just starting to regain control of his muscles.

"I... I," Frank struggled to form words. "I feel different." The wizard tilted his head to the side like a puppy hearing a word for the first time. Looking at the wizard kneeling before him, Frank felt a rush of want course through him, more intense than he had ever felt. Briefly, there was a spark of panic in the man's mind. Staring up at the ceiling, he tried to make sense of things. Had his drink been spiked with some sort of potion? He looked back at the wizard, who was still looking staring at him with concern.

Gerard's hair was sticking up wildly from what was apparently a nervous habit. Frank imagined running his hands through that hair, tugging on it and... Did he forget something? He was just thinking about something; maybe something to do with wine? It didn't matter now, though, as Frank watched Gerard bite his lip and run a hand through his hair once again.

That was the final straw for Frank. He suddenly needed this man, needed to touch him and feel his lips moving against his own. So, with a sudden lunge at the wizard, he fulfilled these needs, crashing his mouth against the wizard's in a sloppy kiss knocking them both onto the expensive looking rug. Gerard smiled against the kiss briefly before responding, firmly grabbing Frank's shoulders and flipping them over.

He planted himself between Frank's legs, tangling his fingers in the other's brown hair. Frank threw himself into the kiss, touching and wanting and needing. Heat swam through his body, surprising him with the passion behind it. The wizard tasted like smoke and musk.

Frank could not get enough.

His head felt like it was touching the clouds, waves of lightheadedness and lust washing over him in equal measure. A few insistent tugs and wiggles later and they were both naked, skin sliding slickly on skin. It was amazing - beyond amazing - but it still wasn't enough for Frank.

Frank pulled away from the overwhelming kiss to mutter, "More, I need more," as Gerard started to kiss and suck on his neck with bruised lips. His hands raked down the wizard's back, trailing down to his ass. "G-Gerard, please!" he cried out as Gerard kissed at a spot under his jaw that made pleasure shiver down his back.

A tiny and barely rational part of his mind wondered what the hell was wrong with him as Gerard's lips started to make their way down Frank's bare, sweaty chest. That rational voice was drowned out by white noise as Gerard took the rosy nub of his nipple into his mouth, swirling a hot tongue around it.

Frank felt a finger press at his entrance. Frank immediately pushed down on it, muttering "Please, please, please," over and over again like a desperate prayer.

He stared up at the beamed ceiling, vision ceiling as two oiled fingers entered him. His back arched and he let out a shameless keening noise. Dimly, beyond the haze of lust and bodily want, he felt a twinge of pain. It no longer mattered as Gerard's fingers went deeper, touching something deep inside him and - yes, yes, yes, that was what Frank needed. He moaned and panted as Gerard began thrusting his long fingers in and out of him, scissoring and twisting. 

"Sh, baby, it's ok," Gerard whispered and planted a chaste kiss on Frank's sweating forehead. He added a third finger, kissing at Frank's temple. "Gonna make you feel so good."

He withdrew his fingers all at once, drawing a broken sob from Frank as he felt the emptiness. He lifted his head up dizzily, spotting Gerard just as he grabbed Frank's hips and pressed the tip against his entrance. 

Frank let his head thump against the carpet, screwing his eyes shut as Gerard slowly entered him. Too slowly for Frank. He threw his arms back at the elbows and dug his fingers into the carpet. "Yes, yes, yes," he breathed as Gerard bottomed out. Again, through the haze of heat, he felt pain, but it was gone as soon as Gerard began shallowly thrusting in and out of him.

"God, Frank," he breathed. "Even tighter than I imagined."

Frank barely registered that Gerard said anything, only moaning out "Faster," as he pushed himself down on Gerard. He didn't hesitate further, speeding up his thrusts until he was pounding into Frank.

Frank curved up suddenly, grabbing onto Gerard's shoulders and pulling himself into his lap. He rested his forehead on the wizard's shoulder, using his hips to push himself down as Gerard pushed up. Frank let out a cross between a moan and a scream as Gerard hit the place he had found with his fingers, curving his back away from Gerard and holding onto his shoulders.

Gerard kept a hand securely at the small of Frank's back, capturing his panting and moaning mouth in a sloppy kiss. Frank grabbed desperately at Gerard's hair like a lifeline as the wizard continued to slam into that spot. 

He came untouched with a strangled moan between their stomach, choking out Gerard's name in broken syllables. Gerard came apart at the sight of the once proud and haughty lord screaming his name, shooting his warmth deep inside the other.

Frank laid limp on Gerard's chest, back fluttering up and down as he caught his breath. He muttered nonsense as he came down, the disjointed syllables eventually coalescing into "I love you, I love you."

Gerard carefully laid Frank down and pulled out. He smiled down at the worn-out form, kissing the tip of his nose. "I love you, too."

He stood up and left Frank's line of sight. Frank groped weakly after him, eventually ending up on his side. He looked at the fireplace, trying to remember where he was. A flutter of panic brushed against his heart as he realized that he couldn't remember where or who he was. He could only remember the incredible pleasure and passion he had just experienced with a man named Gerard.

The panic was quickly dismissed as the aforementioned man returned with a towel, gently wiping him clean. He tossed the towel away and grabbed a blanket that had been draped over a nearby chair. He laid down behind Frank, drawing the blanket up and over them.

Frank felt his heart swell with a sudden wash of love for Gerard as he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. "I love you," he whispered sleepily. The carpet was really quite nice and soft.

"I love you, too," Gerard said back, and kissed the back of his neck.

One little thing kept Frank from falling asleep. "Gee... Where am I?"

"Home," Gerard murmured.

Frank smiled and let sleep overtake him.


End file.
